I Love Hate You, But I Love You!
by Vina-chan
Summary: awal perkenalan yang buruk antara siswa baru bernama light, dan seorang siswi bernama misa, tetapi bukan berarti cinta tidak bisa tumbuh ditengah-tengah mereka iya kan? cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, dimana saja, dan siapa saja, believe in love! :) happy reading ..


**Author : ****** #takutdisantetpakedeathnote xDLol**

**Title : I Hate You, But I Love You!**

**Genre : romance, gaje, aal-abal**

**Warning : abal-abal, typo(s), EYD yang cacat-_- soalnya ini ff pertama dan masih percobaan.**

"you don't know o.. o.. you don't know you beautiful.."

Suara petikan gitar dan nyanyian seseorang membuat langkah seorang gadis pirang bermata lavender itu terhenti di depan pintu "siapa yang datang lebih pagi dariku?" batinnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

dengan satu helaan nafas gadis itupun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan mendorong pintu kayu kelas yang menghalangi.

"Siapa kau?", suara tajam gadis itu memecahkan ritme petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di jendela kelas, dan ketika mendengar suara itu, sang pemuda pun menoleh,

"Light, murid baru. Kau?", ia berujar dengan nada santai, tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Misa Amane" jawab gadis itu sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya, yang berada dipojok kelasa

"Aku tidak mengira—", Light berkata sambil melompat turun dari jendela tanpa melepaskan gitarnya, "Kalau seorang wanita sepertimu mau duduk dipojokan, tempat yang sangat terpencil, sepertinya kau bukan wanita yang normal hah".

Misa melirik kearah pemuda itu, dengan tatapan sebal, "Dimanapun aku duduk itu bukan urusanmu", ia berujar dingin, berharap dapat membuat sang murid baru diam, tapi ternyata dia salah,

"coba liat dirimu, apakah seorang wanita yang normal memakai baju yang dikeluarkan? apakah wanita normal menggulung lengan bajunya seperti itu? apakah seorang wanita yang normal berpenampilan seperti preman?" Light meledek dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"asalkan kau tau saja! aku adalah wanita yang normal tau! aku hanya tomboy, bukan berarti aku buka seorang wanita tulen!" Misa menatap tajam pria itu, ketus.

"ya ya yaa kalau kau memang wanita yang feminim seperti layaknya wanita lainnya aku tantang kau pergi ke acara pesta dansa yang diadakan di sekolah lusa besok, aku ingin liat seorang Misa Amane itu bisa melakukan yang wanita lain lakukan haha aku tunggu kau pecundang" lalu pria yang bernama Light itupun pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah dengan entengnya dia meledek Misa kalau gadis itu bukan wanita yang normal.

"heuh.. cowo macam apa dia? dia berani meremehkanku? lihat saja nanti" gerutu Misa dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang kesal pria itu pergi sampai jejaknya menjauh.

**Lusa kemudian, 19.00**

dengan balutan dress pink, dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, dan ulasan make-up tipis menambah kecantikan seorang Misa ia berusaha mengubah dirinya seperti wanita normal kebanyakan ia merubah dirinya beda dari penampilan biasanya yang tomboy. jika tidak karena pria yang bernama Light itu ia tidak mungkin datang ke acara pesta dansa sekolah ini dengan langkah yang malas iapun memasuki gerbang utama lalu iapun memandang sekeliling nampak beberapa pasangan sudah mulai berdansa. iapun menggerakan bola mata birunya itu untuk mencari sesosok pria bernama Light. "nah itu dia!" batinnya ketika mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok pria yang sedang duduk dipojokan.

"Lightttttt.." Misa melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama Light dari kejauhan.

sontak saja si empunya nama itupun menoleh keasal suara. senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunyapun akhirnya datang juga. iapun menghampiri Misa.

"Sudikah kau berdansa denganku sekarang?" Tanya Light. Menunggu respon dari Misa. Misa lalu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan malas dan terpaksa dan langsung mengikuti pemuda itu ke tengah ruangan. Light itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak dan pinggang Misa. lalu Misapun segera meletakan tangannya ke pundak Light. Berdansa mengikuti alunan musik lembut. Misa melangkahkan kakinya menyesuaikan langkah sang pemuda bermata onyx di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap mata indah Light.

alunan melody musik yang slow menambah keromantisan dan kehangatan malam. dengan sekejap tatapan entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya kali ini padahal baru tadi mereka saling mengenal dan perkenalan yang tidak baik, ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan saling bertatapan lembut. Misa merasakan hal ganjil, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi deg-degan seperti ini, tatapan lembut pria itu membuat Misa menjadi gugup dan rona merah mulai terhias diwajahnya.

"Kau tampak cantik " Kata pemuda yang bernama Light itu menatap lembut gadis di depannya berubah sifatnya 180 derajat dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Jangan bercanda," Kata Misa berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terpapar diwajahnya.

merekapun tenggelam dalam suasana romantis ini. merekapun nampak menikmati pesta ini. pemuda yang pertamanya terlihat angkuh kini berubah menjadi seorang pria yang lembut. mereka tetap pada posisi semula, berdansa mengiringi musik dengan lukisan senyuman yang terhias dipipi mereka.

tak terasa mereka terhanyut dalam alunan. jarum jam semakin berjalan hingga menunjukan ke angka 9 malam.

lalu Misapun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Light. "ada apa? kau ingin pulang?" tanya Light heran menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya.

lalu Misapun menarik tangan Light keluar dari ruangan pesta itu diadakan. "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Misa terus menarik tangan Light keluar ruangan sampai tibalah dibangku taman sekolah. "Light, indah sekali bukan langit itu" Misa memandang kearah langit berbintang yang terbentang dihadapan mereka. walaupun langit pekat oleh warna hitam, tetapi masih terlihat jelas titik-titik sinar bercahaya itu.

Lightpun juga menoleh ke arah langit hitam yang terbentang luas dihadapan mereka "ya, tuhan menciptakan semuanya dengan sangat sempurna, walaupun langit pekat oleh warna hitam, bayangkan saja jika tuhan tidak menciptakan bintang, langit tidak akan seindah dan sebenderang ini"

lalu Lightpun melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Misa, merekapun terhanyut dalam suasana romantis malam yang terhias bintang.

"Light, itu ada bintang jatuh! buatlah permohonan!" Misa mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sebuah bintang yang jatuh dan menunjuk dengan jarinya.

Light mengangguk. merekapun segera mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya seakan berdo'a memohon harapan pada bintang jatuh itu.

setelah selesai, merekapun membuka matanya kembali.

"mm.. Light, apa permohonan yang kau minta?" tanya Misa menoleh kearah pria disebelahnya itu.

Light menoleh lembut ke arah gadis disebelahnya itu dengan senyuman khas yang terhias dipipinya "aku berharap semoga gadis yang disebelahku ini mau menerima cinta seorang pria bernama Light yang saat ini berada disebelahnya"

"maksudmu? Light? kau? kau menyukaiku?" sontak saja Misa terkejut atas pernyataan itu. Misa seakan tak percaya dan rona merah mulai terpampang diwajahnya.

dengan tiba-tiba Light mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke bibir Misa dan sontak saja kali ini Misa benar-benar terkejut. 5 detik, waktu yang sangat singkat. tetapi penuh dengan makna. Lightpun melepas kembali ciumannya.

"aku tau, mungkin kita baru saling mengenal, dan awal perkenalan yang tidak baik. tetapi ketika aku mulai dekat denganmu aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, setiap kita saling bertatap lembut. dan kehangatan itulah yang membuat hatiku seakan gugup dan entah perasaan apa yang kian muncul ketika dekat denganmu. will you be my girlfriend?" Light lalu berlutut dihadapan Misa dengan menggenggam lembut jari lentik gadis itu.

"yes I will, Light" gadis itu tersenyum penuh haru, senyum yang menandakan kebahagiaan atas yang ia rasakan saat ini. ia benar-benar tak menyangka sesosok pria angkuh kelihatannya ternyata bisa luluh hanya dengan sekejap mata. semua rasa bahagia ia tumpahkan hari ini.

dan ditengah langit hitam pekat berbintang, kehangatan malam, merekapun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih :3 yeyeyelalalala -_-''

**oke ini gaje sangat aku yakin orang yang baca ff ini pasti gk ngerti jalan ceritanya deh-_-**

**sekian dan terimakasih.**

**wassalam -_- follow twitter saya Alvinaalicia xD *plakk..timpukpakeupil**


End file.
